Save the last dance for me
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: Sirius et Remus se sont aimés passionnément. Mais depuis le retour de Sirius dans la vie de Remus, aucun d'eux n'a osé aborder ce sujet douloureux. Jusqu'à cette soirée d'Halloween organisée par Sirius où Remus se retrouve être chaperon malgré lui. L'occasion pour Sirius et lui d'évoquer de vieux souvenirs.
1. CHAPITRE 1

_Bonjours tout le monde !_

 _J'ai dernièrement lu plus de fanfiction wolfstar que de raison. Je me suis remise à écrire quelques petites choses à l'occasion. Je travaille actuellement sur une fiction originale, mais j'ai eu envie de faire une pause et d'écrire un peu sur ce ship pour lequel j'ai un très gros coup de cœur._

 _Vous m'auriez dit que j'écrirais sur Remus et Sirius, il y a de ça quelques années, je n'y aurais pas cru et j'aurais probablement eu un air dégoutté en entendant ça (non parce que les drarry sont tellement plus réalistes, ah la jeunesse...). Alors qu'en réalité c'est un couple qui a du sens et qui pourrait exister dans la réalité des romans. Et puis il y a tellement de belles choses à dire sur eux._

 _En ce qui me concerne voici ma modeste contribution. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur des personnages et ne pas trop avoir saccagé le magnifique travail de J.K.R sur ces personnages. Je préfère vous prévenir, ce n'est pas très heureux. Malgré tout j'ai l'impression que certains passages fluffy se sont glissés dans cette histoire._

 _Cette fanfiction comptent 3 chapitres pour le moment (j'ai bientôt fini de rédiger le 3ème), elle sera donc complète ne vous en faites pas !_

 _J'ai relu mes écrits je ne sais combien de fois, mais s'il reste quelques fautes veuillez m'en excuser, c'est que je n'ai alors pas réussi à les déloger, elles appréciaient trop leur habitat._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews._

 _Amitié,_  
 _Bleeding Coconut_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Sirius Black, qui avait passé ses dernières années en ayant pour simple demeure les pierres froides de sa cellule à Azkaban, n'était guère plus enchanté de passer ses journées au square Grimmaurd, son autre prison. Il avait toujours détesté ces lieux, trop chargé de souvenirs insupportables. Alors qu'il s'était échappé de la geôle dans laquelle il avait été jeté, alors même qu'il était innocent, il était dorénavant condamné à errer dans l'ancien manoir familiale qu'il avait toujours exécré. Sa liberté lui laissait comme un goût amer, car tout le monde savait ô combien Sirius Black détester tourner en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage.

Entre ces murs il se retrouvait bien souvent seul. Les autres membres de l'ordre étaient toujours très occupés, ils n'avaient que peu de temps à lui accorder et lorsque Sirius insistait pour se rendre utile à l'organisation, on refusait vivement son aide. C'était trop risqué, disaient-ils. Sirius Black en liberté, impossible de ne pas le repérer et il pourrait tout compromettre. Un luxe que l'ordre du Phoenix, ne pouvait se payer. Sirius était désespéré, il connaissait très bien ses capacités et il était un animagus non répertorié. Et bien que les mangemorts étaient au courant pour sa forme animal, il continuait à penser qu'ils étaient trop idiots pour le différencier d'un autre chien.

Les journées de Sirius étaient bien longues et monotones. Heureusement pour lui, son apparence de chien lui permettait quelques instants de répits. Dans ces moments il en profitait pour se faufiler au dehors du manoir, afin de sentir l'air frais effleurer sa truffe, caresser son pelage. Lorsqu'il se métamorphosait, les pensées de Sirius devenaient moins humaines, ainsi les journées lui paraissaient plus supportables. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception, lorsque les membres de l'ordre furent tous accaparés, Sirius passa discrètement le seuil de la porte dans son apparence animal et en profita pour explorer le quartier. Après une longue ballade, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Malheureusement pour lui, le retour au quartier général, fût un petit peu plus compliqué que prévu. Alors qu'il avait repris forme humaine et qu'il pénétrait dans le manoir, à pas feutré, pour ne pas éveiller le portrait de son infâme génitrice, un homme se tenait au loin. Les bras croisé sur son torse, un air de reproche se dessinait sur ce visage, que Sirius connaissait si bien. Remus Lupin l'avait pris en flagrant délit de fugue et il ne semblait guère apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Sirius resta un instant à détailler le visage de Remus. Il avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui avait veillé toute la nuit, surement une autre de ces patrouilles à laquelle l'animagus ne pouvait participer. Cela tuait Sirius de savoir Remus au dehors à risquer sa vie, sans que lui-même puisse aider son plus vieil et plus cher ami. Il y avait au moins une éternité de cela, Remus et Sirius avaient été amant. À l'époque ils étaient jeunes et bien que la guerre grondait, ils avaient encore cette petite part d'insouciance propre à leur groupe d'ami. Sirius avait aimé Remus plus qu'il n'aurait dû, s'attacher autant à une personne à cette époque, avec la menace qu'il y avait au dehors, avait été idiot. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister à cette personne qu'était Remus Lupin.

Depuis lors les choses avaient bien changées, Sirius avait passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Douze années durant lesquelles la personne qu'il avait terriblement aimé, avait imaginé que l'animagus était bel et bien l'auteur des faits. Il en avait voulu à Remus d'avoir pu concevoir cette réalité. Avant de se remettre en question. Lui aussi avait pensé que Remus était le traitre, l'espion à la botte de Voldemort, près à divulguer chaque information sur le couple Potter. C'était avant de savoir que c'était Pettigrew l'auteur des faits et à l'époque, Remus n'avait pas eu la chance de savoir qui était le véritable traitre du groupe. Sirius avait donc fini par panser ses plaies et pardonner à son ancien amant. Sans compter qu'imaginer qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être retrouver Harry et Remus, l'avait aidé à supporter sa peine face au détraqueur. Après toutes ces années, Sirius aimait encore profondément Remus, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, à vrai dire. Il ignorait ce que son ami ressentait encore pour lui aujourd'hui, mais il était bien sûr, que de cette relation, il ne restait plus qu'une vieille amitié. Il était conscient d'avoir fait souffrir Remus et ne voulait pas rouvrir d'anciennes plaies. En fait depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, les deux hommes n'avaient pas abordé le sujet. Par pudeur, mais aussi par peur de gâcher des sentiments qu'ils avaient tant chéris.

Sirius s'était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, lorsque Remus l'en sortie. D'une voix calme, mais ferme, le loup-garou lui demanda quelle idiotie il avait encore fait. Sirius sourit, il reconnaissait bien Remus, toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. C'était cette naturelle bienveillance qui faisait la force de Remus, il était toujours là pour ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, malgré ce sérieux apparent, le loup-garou savait faire preuve d'auto dérision et à l'époque des maraudeurs, il n'était pas le dernier pour élaborer de nouvelles blagues. Remus avait toujours eu un fort sens de l'humour, qui avait tout de suite plus à James et Sirius. Aussi lorsque Sirius tenta de se justifier auprès de son ami, en marmonnant un simple "besoin d'air", à peine audible, l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de noter un changement d'attitude de la part de l'ex professeur. Ce dernier s'était radoucit et un sourire engageant s'était même dessiné sur son visage.

Remus reconnaissait bien là, l'attitude de son ami d'enfance, incapable de rester en place. Il imaginait bien, que cette position ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Observer tout ce remue ménage dans l'ordre, savoir que ses amis risquaient à tout moment leur vie et ne rien pouvoir faire. Remus connaissait bien Sirius et il sentait que cette situation lui devenait de moins en moins supportable. Aussi le loup-garou n'avait pu résister très longtemps à l'air renfrognait de son ami. À chaque fois que ce dernier tenté de s'excuser, il affichait cette moue, que Remus trouvait absolument adorable.

 **\- Sirius, mon ami, tu sais bien qu'on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il ne s'agit pas seulement des répercutions sur l'Ordre. Il en va également de ta sécurité.**

Durant cette tirade, Remus avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'héritier Black. Il espérait que le message passerait ainsi, mais il pensait qu'il ne servait à rien de l'accabler plus. Sirius devait déjà soutenir sa propre peine, inutile d'en ajouter.

 **\- D'ailleurs je te cherchais, pour te dire que les enfants rentraient pour les vacances d'Halloween. On est tous d'accord sur le fait que les accueillir sera une bonne chose pour eux, comme pour nous. En ces temps, il est primordial de rester avec sa famille et ses amis, tu ne crois pas ?**

Le visage de Sirius s'était illuminé, c'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'il recevait depuis des semaines et l'idée de revoir Harry en chair et en os, le réjouissait fortement. Il chérissait chaque instant passé en compagnie de son filleul. Le jeune homme avait déjà vécu tant d'épreuve pour son âge et Sirius imaginait sans peine ce que signifiait d'être orphelin. L'ex prisonnier, était toujours heureux d'accueillir l'étudiant, c'était en partie une manière de racheter sa "trahison" (c'était le terme qu'il employait), envers James et Lily. D'ailleurs plus le temps passait et plus Harry ressemblait à James. Les moments passés en sa compagnie, ravivaient d'heureux souvenirs pour Sirius. Il savait que son filleul était précieux et désirait le gâter autant qu'il lui était possible.

 **\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, enfin cette maison sera un peu vivante ! J'en pouvais plus de me disputer avec Kréature pour passer le temps ! Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? Il faut absolument leur préparer une petite fête pour leur retour !**

Remus, face à l'enthousiasme de son ami, ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire amusé. Il était désormais rassuré, Sirius avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation, qui n'incluait pas de mettre sa vie en danger. Cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur. Le loup-garou avait l'impression que cela faisait bien longtemps que son ami n'avait pas été aussi ravi.

 **\- Une fête ? Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Je suis sûr que leur seule présence auprès de leur famille les comblera.**

 **\- Remus voyons, je n'en fais jamais trop en ce qui concerne mon filleul ! Alors, il sera bien question d'une petite fête, tout le monde mérite de se changer les idées !**

 **\- "En faire trop", voilà une expression qui ne figure pas dans ton vocabulaire, comme nous le savons tous les deux, mon cher Sirius.** Sur ces mots, Lupin lança un clin d'œil malicieux à son ami. Un air de déni se dépeignit sur le visage de Sirius à ce moment. Ce dernier faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu son ami, préférant ignorer les allusions faites par le loup-garou.

Suite à cette conversation, l'animagus suggéra qu'il était temps de prendre une bonne tasse de thé fumante. En réalité, il avait une idée qui se tramait dans son esprit et il était bien sûr question d'amadouer son ami par une tasse de son breuvage favoris. Une fête avec des adolescents, c'était bien intéressant, mais il allait avoir besoin de paire de mains pour l'aider à préparer l'évènement, ainsi que quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à veiller au grain durant la soirée. Certes, la liste des invités serait seulement constituée des enfants Weasley, d'Hermione et de Harry, mais il ne serait pas trop de deux, pour veiller à ce que Fred et Georges ne fassent pas trop de bêtises. Encore que Sirius se demandait, s'il n'avait pas plutôt besoin de Remus, pour le surveiller lui, et éviter qu'il n'aille donner un coup de main aux jumeaux Weasley.

Tous deux s'étaient installés dans la cuisine pour siroter leur boisson. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre patrouillaient à ces heures, mais certains étaient présents. C'était le cas de Molly Weasley qui était subitement apparu dans la cuisine, pour elle aussi se préparer un thé. Les deux hommes étaient plutôt silencieux à cet instant et Molly sembla devenir suspicieuse. Alors que d'un coup de baguette elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu, elle regarda successivement Remus et Sirius avant de rompre le silence, tournant son regard en particulier sur Sirius.

 **\- Sirius Black, j'espère pour toi que tu ne manigances rien de farfelu. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une idée en tête !**

 **\- Non Molly, je ne manigance rien de _farfelu_ , Remus et moi étions simplement en train de parler de la petite fête que nous voulions organiser pour la venue des enfants pendants les vacances.**

 **\- Dis plutôt la petite fête que TU voulais organiser.** Rectifia Remus. **Désolé Molly, je ne puis rien faire pour la démence de cet homme.** Pour simple réponse à cette trahison, Lupin reçu un regard assassin de la part de son ami et le loup-garou dut réprimer un nouveau rire. Molly quant à elle sembla soudainement dans tous ses états, il apparaissait que la fête ne motivait pas seulement Sirius, mais également la cuisinière de l'Ordre.

 **\- Une fête en voilà une bonne idée Sirius ! Tu n'es peut-être pas tant une cause désespérée. Les enfants seront ravis de cette initiative. Tu peux bien évidemment compter sur moi pour nourrir tout le monde !**

Le visage de l'héritier Black se crispa dans une sorte de sourire mi-genêt, mi-agacé par les remarques de Molly Weasley. Et ce n'était pas son ami qui allait l'aider dans cette affaire, il avait plutôt semblé se délecter de l'échange entre ces deux comparses. Si Molly Weasley avait décidé de participer à la préparation de la soirée, Sirius ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader, il ne connaissait que trop bien le tempérament de la femme qui lui faisait face.

 **\- J'imagine qu'une paire de main en plus ne sera pas de trop...**

 **\- C'est entendu alors ! De toute façon mon pauvre Sirius, je dois te dire que tu as toujours été très nul en cuisine. Il vaut mieux pour la santé des enfants que je m'occupe moi-même des victuailles !**

Alors que Sirius en prenait une fois de plus pour son grade, il se tourna vers son ami, qui continuait à se gausser de la scène et d'une voix glaciale lui demanda:

 **\- Et ça te fait rire ? Bien j'imagine que je pourrais alors compter sur toi entant que chaperon à la soirée, comme ça tu auras matière à te divertir.**

Ainsi fût enrôlé contre son gré, Remus Lupin, dans la supervision d'une soirée pour adolescents.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les vacances d'Halloween étaient arrivées à grands pas et au vu du contexte dans lequel vivaient les sorciers, il avait été établi que les adolescents du square Grimmaurd rentreraient pour les vacances. La maison était le lieu établi de l'Ordre du Phoenix et bien que certaines opérations secrètes se préparaient entre ces murs, chacun avait exprimé le souhait d'être au plus proche de sa famille. Ainsi les enfants Weasley, accompagnés d'Hermione Granger et de Harry Potter, s'étaient retrouvés à faire leur valise en direction de Londres.

À leur arrivée au quartier général, le groupe d'adolescent pu admirer la décoration mise en place pour l'occasion. À l'évidence quelqu'un s'était amusé à plonger la maison dans l'ambiance. Encore qu'avec les bizarreries présentes dans les placards et ça, malgré un travail acharné pour remettre de l'ordre dans le manoir, ainsi que l'épouventard qui avait élu domicile dans le buffet aménageait dans le salon, la maison disposait déjà d'un charme naturel pour les festivités d'Halloween.

Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Remus et Sirius étaient présents pour accueillir le groupe. Alors que Mrs Weasley, s'empressa d'embrasser tous ses enfants (et ceci incluait bien évidemment Harry et Hermione) pour leur dire bonjour, Mr Weasley lui partagea quelques mots de bienvenue aux arrivants. Sirius s'impatientait, désirant embrasser à son tour son filleul qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Lorsque Molly Weasley se décida enfin à le lâcher (après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il ne mangeait pas assez), Sirius étreignit fortement Harry, il en avait d'ailleurs presque bousculé Mrs Weasley dans son emportement. Il regarda alors le jeune homme, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

 **\- Alors, tu aimes la déco ? J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.** Ajouta-t-il avec très peu d'exagération, comme à son habitude.

Harry, amusé par les frasques de son parrain, sourit à son tour, lui répondant qu'il n'était guère étonné qu'elle vienne de lui. L'adolescent la trouvait d'ailleurs très réussie, bien qu'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui était naturellement présent dans la maison et de ce que son parrain avait ajouté.

Alors que l'effervescence des retrouvailles s'étaient calmée, Sirius profita de la présence de tout le monde pour annoncer ses plans.

 **\- Très bien puisque vous êtes tous là, je dois vous annoncer que Remus et moi avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête demain soir ! Tout le monde à bien besoin de s'amuser un peu.**

Mrs Weasley, qui n'avait pas été mentionnée, rappela sa présence à Sirius d'une toux peu discrète. Remus quant à lui, s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, lorsque son ami, avait précisé qu'il était lui aussi à l'origine de cet évènement. Sirius, rappelé à l'ordre, ajouta:

 **\- Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est bien évidemment Molly qui régalera tout le monde. Bien, je compte sur vous !**

À cette annonce, le groupe d'adolescent sembla en joie. Alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron remerciaient Sirius de l'initiative, Fred et Georges se concertaient déjà sur les faces à prévoir pour cette soirée d'Halloween. Les mots d'ordre étaient, terrifiant et grandiose. Sirius était ravi de voir que son projet avait reçu un accueil chaleureux et alors que le petit groupe se dispersait, il profita de ce moment en tête-à-tête avec Remus pour aller le remercier.

 **\- Je voulais te dire merci, d'avoir accepté de m'aider pour cette soirée.**

 **\- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix.** Taquina Lupin

 **\- Oui et bien tu l'as bien cherché aussi...** Sirius se stoppa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami avait simplement rétorqué pour l'ennuyer un peu. **C'est juste que tu es toujours en mission pour l'ordre et on a plus vraiment d'occasion pour se parler, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être drôle de se retrouver tous les deux à cette soirée...**

 **\- Tu as raison Sirius, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et il serait judicieux de profiter de notre amitié autant que faire se peut. Et puis il me semble que tu me dois toujours une danse que tu m'avais promise il y a bien longtemps.**

Remus Lupin avait prononcé ces quelques mots tout naturellement, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Sirius. Pourtant, il savait que leur relation avait évoluée depuis cette promesse. Aussi, il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait suggéré. Un moment de flottement s'installa entre les deux hommes. Remus n'était pas très sûr des sentiments qu'éprouver son ami concernant cette relation passée. À vrai dire, il n'était lui-même plus très sûr de ses propres sentiments. Il avait aimé Sirius si profondément que la chute avait été brutale. Lily et James étaient ses plus proches amis. Apprendre que l'homme avec qui il avait partagé sa vie, n'était pas celui qu'il pensait, fût un déchirement.

Toutes ces années à imaginer que Sirius avait joué la comédie et ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il n'avait jamais eu une once de considération pour James et Lily et qu'il n'avait fait que se jouer d'eux était impensable. Remus n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à faire taire son affection pour le meurtrier qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Tout ce temps, bien que les preuves accablées Sirius, une infime part de lui continuait à penser que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait aimé, l'auteur des faits. Remus se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, en accordant du crédit au monstre qu'était Sirius Black.

Puis un jour, toutes ses convictions furent évincer d'un revers de baguette, lorsque Harry lui montra la carte des maraudeurs, où le nom de Peter Pettigrew était inscrit. Ce jour-là, il avait senti la bile lui monter à la bouche. Durant toutes ces années, son plus vieil ami, l'homme qu'il avait tant chéri, avait payé pour les crimes d'un autre. Il s'était senti malade d'avoir pu imaginer que Sirius était bien l'auteur de la trahison. Revoir Sirius ce soir-là, dans la cabane hurlante et savoir que son ami lui avait tout pardonné était plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. Enfin le loup-garou se sentait un peu apaisé, le poids des remords se faisait plus léger.

Mais désormais, même s'il se savait encore très proche de Sirius, il ne pouvait s'imaginer reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il aimait Sirius, mais les deux hommes avaient tellement changé. La prison avait dû affecter Sirius à un niveau qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Tous deux n'abordaient jamais le sujet, en fait il ne parlait jamais de leur relation passée. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux, ne pas parler du passé, se concentrer sur le présent. Pourtant, aujourd'hui Remus avait brisé cet accord, en rappelant cette promesse que Sirius lui avait faite, il y a de ça une éternité.

Sirius remarqua l'embarra de Remus, voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié cette promesse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ancien amant le rappel à cet ordre. Cependant, au vu de la réaction de son ami, il comprenait que cela lui avait échappé. C'était pourtant si agréable de repenser à ces doux moments échangés. La remarque de Remus n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Pour Sirius, si son ami se rappelait ce détail, c'est qu'il portait encore assez d'attention à leur relation passée. Il avait suffi d'une simple petite phrase innocente, pour raviver l'espoir dans le cœur de l'ancien prisonnier. La soirée qu'il avait prévu demain, serait parfaite pour se rapprocher de son ancien amant. Il serait là tous les deux, sans missions pour l'ordre, sans personne pour les juger et il pourrait user de ce temps précieux pour parler à leur guise.

En réalité, si l'animagus pensa organiser une fête pour son filleul dans un premier temps, il en était vite arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait également une occasion parfaite de se rapprocher de Remus. Ainsi avait-il profité de l'occasion pour le coller d'office au chaperonnage de la soirée.

Remus et Sirius étaient restés tout ce temps immobiles, sans un mot dire, ils s'observaient tous deux. On sentait toute l'émotion des années passées dans leur regard. Sirius pouvait sentir l'odeur sucrée du chocolat que dégagé Remus. Certains détails ne changeaient pas, pensa-t-il. Il avait également remarqué que de nouvelles cicatrices avaient recouvert son cou. Il imaginait qu'il devait en être de même sur son corps. Merlin, que ce corps lui avait manqué durant toutes ses années passées à Azkaban. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir serrer contre lui cet être réconfortant qu'était Remus à cette époque. Maintenant il n'avait plus que des bribes de souvenirs d'un passé trop éloigné et un ami qu'il ne pouvait même plus toucher par peur de briser le peu qu'il leur restait. Imperceptiblement Sirius s'était rapproché de son ami, la main légèrement levée. Inconsciemment il désirait prendre le bras de Remus, le toucher pour sentir s'il était bien réel devant lui, ou si ce n'était qu'un mirage. Dans ce silence de plomb, on n'entendait que la respiration des deux hommes, ainsi que le tintement d'une pendule. Remus comprenait la détresse de son vis-à-vis, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui offrir plus que son amitié dans l'immédiat. C'est lui qui rompit le silence, de son habituelle voix calme.

 **\- Je dois y aller Sirius. J'ai une patrouille qui m'attend. Mais je ne manquerais pas de te voir demain.**

Sirius acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête alors que Remus tournait les talons vers la sortie. Il serait dur de se reconnecter à la mission après cet échange. Une raison de plus, qui faisait que Lupin ne pouvait se permettre de renouer avec Sirius. La réussite de l'Ordre devait passer avant son confort personnel.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 3

Sirius affairé par les préparatifs de la soirée, n'avait pas vu l'heure avancée qu'affichait la pendule. Molly Weasley qui, d'un coup de baguette, disposait les derniers plateaux de sandwich sur les tables, rappela l'organisateur à l'ordre. Les enfants allaient bientôt descendre et Sirius devait à tous prix se changer pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de s'amuser pensa-t-il. Remus entra dans la pièce au moment où Sirius gravit les escaliers. Il interrogea Molly du regard, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu piquer la mouche. Molly lui expliqua qu'il était simplement parti se changer, pour être dans le ton.

À cette remarque Remus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Alors qu'il aidait Mrs Weasley à installer les tous derniers préparatifs, il repensa à son ami, lorsqu'ils faisaient encore tous partie des Maraudeurs. Sirius avait toujours été très beau, c'était un fait. Les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Remus se souvenait comment elles le dévoraient toutes des yeux, dans l'espoir de se faire un jour remarquer par le beau et mystérieux Sirius Black. À l'époque déjà cela amusait le loup-garou, car son ami n'avait jamais jeté son dévolu sur aucune de ses camarades. Bien sûr il savait user de ses charmes pour obtenir certaines faveurs, cela lui était surtout très utile pour créer des diversions lors de certains méfaits, mais il n'avait jamais accordé plus d'égare à ces jeunes filles. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par les femmes. Cela semblait assez logique pour le Remus d'aujourd'hui mais, à l'époque le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas comment Sirius pouvait rester si indifférent. Dès que Remus abordait le sujet, Sirius répondait vaguement qu'il les trouvait toutes insipides et sans inspirations. Il finissait toujours par conclure, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de distraction dans sa grande entreprise contre Servilus et qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait auprès de ses très chers amis les maraudeurs.

Au fond cette situation avait toujours plutôt arrangé Remus qui, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer à l'époque, adorait Sirius comme l'une de ses groupies, dont l'héritier Black préférait ignorer l'existence. Le loup-garou se rappelait à quel point cette période de sa vie était difficile. Il avait réussi à se faire accepter au sein d'un groupe d'ami qu'il aimait énormément et qui tenait également à lui. Pourquoi aurait-il dû tout risquer juste parce qu'il trouvait Sirius très charmant. Mais à mesure que les saisons avançaient, ses sentiments pour l'animagus ne s'estompaient guère. Au contraire il avait fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient bien trop forts pour continuer à être ignorés. Mais comme par un heureux enchantement, la situation avait fini par se clarifier.

Remus se souvenait du jour où il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il avait une fois de plus demandé à Sirius pourquoi il ne s'intéressait à aucune de ses filles. Et le jeune homme avait simplement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de raison d'aller voir ailleurs, alors qu'il avait déjà tout ce qui lui fallait ici. Il avait regardé Remus droit dans les yeux tout du long de ses explications. Tout en subtilité et sous-entendu, un comportement qui ne ressemblait pourtant que peu à Sirius Black et malgré ça, Remus avait compris où il voulait en venir. Et dire qu'il n'avait cessé de lui répéter depuis tout ce temps et qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Remus était censé être le plus fin d'esprit de la bande mais, sur ce coup-là, l'amour l'avait rendu complètement aveugle. Après cette déclaration, les deux garçons avaient fini par échanger leur premier baiser, engagé par Remus lui-même. Un premier baiser qui avait l'amertume du café associer à une subtile touche de cannelle. Une association qui aujourd'hui encore, rappelait à Remus, les souvenirs de son idylle passée avec l'ancien prisonnier. Leur délicat échange terminé, Sirius comme à son habitude ria de la situation, faisant remarquer à son ami à quel point il avait mis du temps à comprendre. Et tous deux s'étaient amusés des circonstances, s'esclaffant d'un rire franc, de ses rires qui envahissent tout notre corps et nous font du bien, le genre de rire qui reste graver en mémoire et qui sont parfois trop rares.

L'animagus avait fini par redescendre, revêtant une tenue des grands jours des plus élégante. Remus ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle lui sciait à merveille. Décidément, même après toutes ces années passées en prison, Sirius n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté ni de son charme. Remus senti l'embarras le submerger, il appréciait vraiment de voir Sirius dans cette tenue. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées très claires malheureusement.

Alors que Molly Weasley s'était à son tour éclipsée pour appeler les enfants, Sirius s'approcha de son ami, un sourire malicieux pendu aux lèvres.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses du roi de la soirée ?** Il prononça ces quelques mots d'une voix plus suave qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Remus considéra un instant son ami avant de répondre à sa question, d'un air morne:

 **\- Très en beauté, comme toujours...**

Le petit groupe d'adolescent dévalèrent soudain les escaliers, tirant Remus et Sirius, de leurs pensées respectives et marquant le début des festivités.

...

La soirée avait débuté de manière calme, mais à mesure que l'heure avançait, l'atmosphère s'égayait. Sirius Black, qui avait géré l'ambiance musicale toute la soirée, profita du départ de Molly pour monter le volume et changer de style musicale, abordant un thème plus rock et plus dansant. Hermione, Ginny et Harry s'étaient retrouvés à danser au milieu du salon, dans des éclats de rires, alors que Ron préférait observer la scène, prétextant qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller les verres, au cas où une des créatures peuplant la maison leur chaparde. Les jumeaux Weasley quant à eux étaient un peu à l'écart. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de comploter et commencèrent à sortir tout un attirail, lorsque Remus, d'un air réprobateur, les obligea à leur donner ce qu'ils avaient en main. Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent non sans quelques protestations, avant de rejoindre le reste de l'assemblée pour faire la fête.

Sirius particulièrement dans l'ambiance, s'amusait avec les adolescents. Il leur faisait des démonstrations de pas de danse tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Remus qui préférait rester à l'écart observait la scène, d'un œil amusé. Il n'avait pas vu son ami se réjouir autant depuis un moment. Il était sincèrement heureux de le voir ainsi en joie, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette mélancolie qui l'envahissait depuis le début de la soirée. En fait, cette morosité ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait abordé un sujet délicat la veille. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ramené le passé sur le tapis, c'était douloureux pour lui d'y repenser et cela devait en être de même pour Sirius.

Sirius, qui n'avait pratiquement pas quitté Remus des yeux de la soirée, remarqua une fois de plus l'air absent de son ami. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait encore se tramer dans son esprit, mais il était décidé à ne pas le laisser dans cet état alors que tout le monde s'amusait. L'animagus alla rejoindre Remus, qui avait plongé ses yeux sur les objets confisqués aux jumeaux et les observait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique précieuse. Sirius donna un petit coup d'épaule à son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à ses questions. Remus afficha un sourire gêné. Sirius l'avait une fois de plus tiré de ses rêveries, qui devenaient assez fréquentes depuis quelques jours.

 **\- Des Crèmes Canari. Je crois. J'ai entendu Fred et Georges en parler une fois. Une de leurs dernières créations. Je crois qu'ils avaient l'intention de tous nous transformer en poussin géant.** Eluda Remus.

 **\- On peut dire que ces deux là ne manquent pas de ressources.** S'esclaffa Sirius. Il avait enfin réussi à faire apparaître un discret mais sincère sourire sur le visage de son ami. C'était un début pensa-t-il.

 **\- Ils me rappellent parfois les idiots que l'on pouvait être à leur âge. Il faut dire qu'on avait de sacrée idées nous aussi, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?**

 **\- Oui et heureusement qu'on avait une certaine personne pour nous tirer des sales draps dans lesquels on se fourrait parfois.**

 **\- Parfois ?! Tu veux dire tout le temps ! James et toi vous étiez incorrigibles. Heureusement que j'avais de la suite dans les idées, sinon vous auriez passé votre scolarité en retenu.**

 **\- Dois-je rappeler à ce cher Moony qu'il était loin d'être le dernier à élaborer des blagues.**

Sirius vit le visage de Remus s'éteindre à nouveau. "Moony", voilà un surnom que le loup-garou n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis l'arrestation de Sirius pour être exacte. Il était la dernière personne à l'avoir appelé ainsi et depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés, l'animagus ne l'avait plus jamais appelé ainsi. Trop de souvenirs douloureux étaient associés à ce surnom.

...

Hermione qui observait Remus Lupin et Sirius Black depuis un moment ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Harry, leur conduite qu'elle jugeait étrange.

 **\- Dis Harry, tu ne trouves pas que Remus et Sirius se comportent bizarrement ces derniers temps ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai simplement l'impression que depuis quelques jours ils se trouvent gênés par leur présence mutuelle.**

Harry se trouvait étonné par cette soudaine déclaration d'Hermione. Il savait Remus et son parrain très proches et ne comprenait pas très bien comment ils auraient pu se sentir mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous deux éludés leurs différents il y a bien longtemps et n'avait depuis, jamais semblait être en froid. Harry savait que les deux hommes comprenaient l'importance de leur amitié et n'auraient jamais risqué de la compromettre. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup trop d'êtres chers aux fils des batailles.

 **\- Gêné par leur présence mutuelle ?** Répéta Harry interloqué. **Tu veux dire comme lorsque Ron et toi vous retrouvez seuls tous les deux ?** railla-t-il.

 **\- Qu.. Quoi ?! Non ça n'a rien à voir... C'est juste que je me disais, peut-être se sont-ils disputaient, à propos d'une affaire importante pour l'Ordre. Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait tâcher d'en savoir plus...**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'embarras de son amie. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, maintenant qu'elle lui avait suggéré, c'était vrai que les deux hommes semblaient peu à l'aise. Harry continua de les observer un instant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione. Peut-être n'était-il pas si éloigné de la réalité. Ils partageaient une amitié sincère et profonde depuis tant d'année. Mais peut-être s'agissait-il de plus ?

 **\- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que tu as tort. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il se passe entre mon parrain et Remus est exactement comme toi et Ron.**

 **\- Quoi, c'est ridicule, je vois même pas de quoi tu parles !**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ignore encore bien des choses sur les maraudeurs, ni Sirius, ni Remus ne sont très loquaces sur cette période. Peut-être étaient-ils vraiment proches...**

Hermione compris soudain où Harry voulait en venir et fut étonnée de la perspicacité de son meilleur ami, vis-à-vis de la relation entre Remus et Sirius (et aussi, de sa relation avec Ron, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais). Un air triste se dessina sur son visage. Si les deux hommes avaient été amant, alors leur histoire était digne d'une véritable tragédie. Toutes ces années, éloignés l'un de l'autre à penser les pires atrocités. Comment pouvait-on survivre à cela ?

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre à son meilleur ami, Ron revint les bras chargés de victuailles et la bouche également pleines, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de piocher en route. Les interrompant par la même occasion dans leur théorie.

 **\- Alors qu'est-che que ch'ai manqué ?**

 **\- Hermione me disait justement qu'elle...**

 **\- Rien du tout !** coupa l'intéressée. **Harry et moi on parlait juste de notre prochain devoir d'histoire de la magie.**

 **\- Oh encore un sujet passionnant à ce que je vois...** Ajouta Ron.

...

La soirée touchait à sa fin, les adolescents remerciaient chacun Sirius pour sa bonne idée, avant de retrouver leur chambre respective. Remus commençait à ranger le désordre autour de lui, la musique continuait à tourner sur le vieux tourne disque présent dans la salle. Sirius avait profité du moment d'inattention de Remus pour changer de chanson. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de jazz, particulièrement propice à une danse à deux. Heureuse coïncidence, il s'agissait également du morceau favoris de Remus Lupin. Dès les premières notes, le loup-garou reconnu la beauté de la mélodie qu'il appréciait tant. Il sourit tendrement, ce morceau faisait jaillir tant d'émotion. Sirius s'approcha de son ami sans un mot dire, une main tendue vers lui, l'invitant à danser.

 **\- Je crois me souvenir que c'est ton morceau préféré.**

Remus hésita un instant. Il regardait la main de Sirius, qui attendait patiemment qu'on réponde à son invitation. Invitation que Remus fini par accepter. Après tout, Sirius lui devait une dernière danse. Tous deux, tendrement enlacés, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des siècles, ils se mouvaient délicatement au rythme de la musique. Sirius, plongé dans le coup de son ancien amant, pouvait sentir de nouveau le doux parfum propre à Remus, un mélange de chocolat et de livre. C'était une odeur si apaisante et il n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de la ressentir dernièrement. Remus, lui aussi perçut cette légère effluve de café et de cannelle qui lui rappelait tant Sirius. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après toutes ces années, le café et la cannelle étaient toujours ce qui caractérisait l'homme qu'il était en train d'enlacer. Les deux amis était portaient par la mélodie, que rien ne troublait, ils étaient seuls comme si le temps s'était figé. Le monde extérieur, à cet instant, ne les inquiétait plus. Cet instant pouvait durer une éternité s'il le fallait, cela leur importait peu. Seul Sirius, dans un murmure, vint briser le silence de leur étreinte.

 **\- Moony... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'offrir cette danse il y a bien longtemps. Te promettre une danse pour le jour où nous habiterions enfin ensemble était tellement stupide et utopiste. C'était la guerre...**

 **\- Sirius, si tu n'avais pas fait cette promesse, nous n'aurions pas eu cette danse aujourd'hui. Et je ne peux me l'imaginer. Maintenant profitons encore de ces quelques minutes qui nous restent avant de retourner à la réalité.**

Sur ces mots, Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable d'être enlacé par Sirius. Dans ses bras, le loup-garou avait l'impression d'être le trésor le plus précieux qui soit. Soudain Sirius se défit légèrement de l'étreinte de Remus, il devait voir son visage, forçant son ami à le regarder, il appuya son front contre celui du loup-garou. Il savait que cet instant partagé avec Remus était irremplaçable, mais il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 **\- Remus, je sais qu'il s'est construit un monde depuis que nous nous sommes perdu. Nous ne sommes certainement plus les mêmes. J'ai changé, la guerre, la prison, l'éloignement... J'ai changé... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime au point où te savoir tout près sans pouvoir te prouver mon amour, sans pouvoir te toucher, me tue... Je t'aime au point où il m'en devient même pénible de respirer, parce que je t'ai dans la peau Remus Lupin.**

 **\- Sirius...**

 **\- Non ! Laisse moi finir !**

Sirius pouvait voir les larmes border les yeux de Remus, bien que ce dernier fuyait le regard profond de son ami. Toute cette douleur que sentait l'ancien prisonnier, toutes ses années qui lui avaient été volées, tout ce temps passé à payer pour les horreurs d'un autre et à se retrouver avec les détraqueurs. Tout ce temps qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Harry et Remus. Toutes les atrocités qu'avait pu imaginer Remus. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir aussi. Sirius avait accumulé tant de raisons d'en vouloir à la vie. Mais il ne voulait pas en vouloir à son plus cher ami. Il ne voulait _plus_ lui en vouloir. Il devait savoir.

 **\- Maintenant tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, car je regarderais toujours dans ta direction. Je n'aurais de cesse de t'attendre, même si tu n'arrives même plus à me voir... Je n'aurais de cesse de t'attendre, car c'est bien la seule chose qui me reste.**

Remus était d'un calme olympien, du moins en apparence, car tout son être bouillonnait de rage. À cet instant précis il en voulait tellement à son ami de lui avoir ouvert son cœur une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci les temps étaient différents, eux aussi étaient différents et Remus particulièrement. Il n'était plus la même personne. La guerre, l'avait mortifié. Il avait vu tellement de proche tomber au combat qu'il avait fini par devenir cet être froid et pragmatique. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour dans sa vie actuellement, certainement pas pour aimer Sirius. S'il devait le perdre une nouvelle fois, il savait combien cela lui en couterait. Il devait garder ses forces morales et physique pour le combat. C'était au-dessus de leur simple petite existence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer Sirius. Non c'était trop dur. Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas complètement l'oublier. Sirius Black était encré dans sa peau, il avait été son premier amour. Celui qui l'avait à la fois fait grandir et détruit. Sirius était son plus cher ami et ils partageaient le même toit. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette part de lui-même. Mais il n'avait simplement pas la force de la faire prospérer.

Le long silence de Remus face à la déclaration de Sirius, indiqua à l'animagus que cette bataille là, il ne l'avait pas gagnée. Remus ne partageait plus ses sentiments, comme il aurait dû s'en douter. Merlin qu'il avait été stupide de penser un instant, qu'il pourrait envisager un avenir ensemble. Le visage de Sirius s'était soudainement éteint, comme si une part de lui-même l'avait quitté. Le temps était précieux, il devait désormais faire son deuil. Le pourrait-il un jour ? Remus et lui étaient liés, pas seulement par cet amour qui les avait unis, mais également par cette amitié profonde qui les caractérisait. Au moins, espérait il ne pas avoir perdu cette amitié.

 **\- Sirius... Je suis désolé. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on a bien trop changé tous les deux. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière c'est trop douloureux.**

Remus caressa une dernière fois le visage de son ami, appréciant la finesse de ses traits dans le creux de sa main. C'était sa façon de dire au revoir à Sirius. De lâcher prise. Il avait se sourire chaud et réconfortant que Sirius lui connaissait tant. Même en de pareilles circonstances Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le rassurer. Il n'avait pas tant changé, pensa Sirius, pourtant il acceptait le choix qu'avait fait Remus. Qui était-il pour juger.

Soudain, les deux hommes se retournèrent, ils entendirent le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Une adorable frimousse auréolée de cheveux rose passa l'encadrement de la porte. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter le changement d'attitude de Remus, à l'arrivée de Tonks. Son visage irradiait. Son ami en était-il conscient ? Sirius en doutait. Alors, c'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait, durant tout ce temps. Remus avait réussi à tourner la page, alors que Sirius n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il sentit son cœur se briser en milliers d'éclats, sous le poids de la perte. Pourtant, imaginer que Remus pouvait de nouveau être heureux, lui donnait un peu de réconfort.

 **\- Oh non ! On dirait que j'ai raté la fête...** Tonks s'arrêta et observa les deux hommes un instant, elle avait cette soudaine impression d'être de trop dans le paysage. **Oh vous faites de ses têtes.**

 **\- Remus et moi on était en train de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui de nous deux aller tout ranger. Mais je crois ma chère cousine que tu arrives justement à point nommé pour la fête ! Tu vas ainsi pouvoir aider Remus à tout ranger puisqu'il a perdu le pari, pendant que moi je vais dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Bonne nuit !**

Une fois de plus il s'en était sortie avec une pirouette. Il donnait cette impression vaporeuse de tout prendre à la légère. Mais Remus savait. Il savait que son ami était dévasté. Il savait que Sirius avait construit tous ses espoirs sur les ruines du passé. Et Remus se sentait responsable de cet anéantissement. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Sirius de l'abandonner ainsi. Oui ils avaient tous deux énormément changé, mais il y avait encore certains traits qui perduraient chez eux. Remus observa l'ombre de Sirius s'éloigner, telle un mirage. Demain il le savait la vie reprendrait son court et cette soirée ne serait plus qu'un souvenir de plus affiché au tableau. Lointaine et sombre, il peinerait à démêler le vrai du faux et finirait par croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve long et laborieux.

* * *

 _Voici la fin du voyage. Je sais que ce n'est surement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Aussi restez dans les parages, je vous prépare quelque chose (mais je n'en dis pas plus). J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfic, pourtant il y a tellement de sentiments sur lesquels je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot, tellement de blancs qui mériterait d'être comblés. Qui sait, dans quelques années je reviendrais peut-être et j'y ajouterais ce qu'il y manque. C'est vrai je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, mais je suis loin d'être une écrivain, je devrais m'en contenter._

 _J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews._

 _À bientôt j'espère,_  
 _Bleeding Coconut_


	4. FIN ALTERNATIVE

_Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Voici comme promis la petite surprise que je vous réservais ! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser cette fanfiction mal se terminer, aussi j'ai eu l'idée d'une fin alternative, pour contenter tous les coeurs. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir qu'elle contient un léger lemon. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, j'y réponds à la suite de ce chapitre._

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

 _Amitié,_  
 _Bleeding Coconut_

 _PS: Le début du chapitre qui est en italique, reprend une partie du chapitre précédent pour remettre dans le contexte. Libre à vous de le relire, ou non._

* * *

 **FIN ALTERNATIVE**

 _Sur ces mots, Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable d'être enlacé par Sirius. Dans ses bras, le loup-garou avait l'impression d'être le trésor le plus précieux qui soit. Soudain Sirius se défit légèrement de l'étreinte de Remus, il devait voir son visage, forçant son ami à le regarder, il appuya son front contre celui du loup-garou. Il savait que cet instant partagé avec Remus était irremplaçable, mais il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

 ** _\- Remus, je sais qu'il s'est construit un monde depuis que nous nous sommes perdu. Nous ne sommes certainement plus les mêmes. J'ai changé, la guerre, la prison, l'éloignement... J'ai changé... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime au point où te savoir tout près sans pouvoir te prouver mon amour, sans pouvoir te toucher, me tue... Je t'aime au point où il m'en devient même pénible de respirer, parce que je t'ai dans la peau Remus Lupin._**

 ** _\- Sirius..._**

 ** _\- Non ! Laisse moi finir !_**

 _Sirius pouvait voir les larmes border les yeux de Remus, bien que ce dernier fuyait le regard profond de son ami. Toute cette douleur que sentait l'ancien prisonnier, toutes ses années qui lui avaient été volées, tout ce temps passé à payer pour les horreurs d'un autre et à se retrouver avec les détraqueurs. Tout ce temps qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Harry et Remus. Toutes les atrocités qu'avait pu imaginer Remus. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir aussi. Sirius avait accumulé tant de raisons d'en vouloir à la vie. Mais il ne voulait pas en vouloir à son plus cher ami. Il ne voulait plus lui en vouloir. Il devait savoir._

 ** _\- Maintenant tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, car je regarderais toujours dans ta direction. Je n'aurais de cesse de t'attendre, même si tu n'arrives même plus à me voir... Je n'aurais de cesse de t'attendre, car c'est bien la seule chose qui me reste._**

Remus semblait être d'un calme olympien. Ses yeux fixaient Sirius intensément. Sa raison lui criait de fuir, mais son cœur, son corps... Ils brûlaient de désir pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'emparer des lèvres de Sirius et l'embrasser rageusement. Il voulait le déshabiller et lui faire l'amour sauvagement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Plus de douze années qu'il était séparé de l'être qu'il aimait. La seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé. La seule personne qui pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui se disait-il... Il sentait la colère monter en lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ami parle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas pu respecter leur accord ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Sirius abdiqua, par son silence, Remus s'était fait comprendre. Merlin qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Il ne pouvait plus croiser le regard de Remus, c'était trop douloureux. Les yeux river au sol, il articula froidement :

 **\- Je vois...**

 **\- Non tu ne vois pas, Sirius !** Remus dans son emportement plaqua l'animagus contre le mur, tout en continuant sa diatribe. **Tu ne vois pas à quel point moi aussi je souffre de te voir chaque jour sous le même toit. De partager ta vie, sans être avec toi ! Penser à toi à chaque instant, me demander si oui ou non tu es encore en vie, n'est pas un luxe que je peux me permettre ! Bordel Sirius, je t'aime tellement que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose j'en crèverais ! Même dans les moments les plus sombres, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à t'oublier...**

La voix de Remus s'était brisée dans un murmure. Tout son corps tremblait. Et ses yeux étaient bien trop humides. Il était pathétique. De longs doigts froids caressèrent son visage. Sirius tentait d'intercepter le regard fuyant du loup. En vain. À défaut d'attraper son regard, il aurait ses lèvres. Sirius posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Elle avait ce léger goût iodé que des larmes tièdes avaient déposé dans leur sillage. Remus lâcha prise.

Merlin, que ce baiser était bon. Il sentit le désir instantanément monter en lui. Comment contenter douze années d'abstinence, en une seule nuit ? C'était impossible. Le loup-garou était étonné de la douceur de l'étreinte de Sirius. Alors que Remus se languissait de ce corps qui lui faisait face, comment Sirius pouvait-il rester si pondéré ? Il sentit les doigts gelé glisser le long de son coup, une décharge électrique le parcourut. Sirius sentait de nouvelles cicatrices sous ses mains. Les nuits de pleines lunes sans les maraudeurs, avaient du être particulièrement rudes pour Remus. L'animagus enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son vis-à-vis, laissant glisser sa langue le long des cicatrices. Il les avait toujours trouvées particulièrement séduisantes, les sentir à nouveau sous sa langue, attisa particulièrement son désir. Il sentait la respiration de Remus s'accélérer. À l'évidence, les deux hommes étaient tous deux très excités.

Sirius suggéra de monter dans une chambre, mais Remus grogna en signe de négation. Ce dernier était bien trop excité, ses années de privations se ressentirent soudainement. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il prit l'une des mains de Sirius et la plaqua contre son entre-jambe. Le sexe de Remus était dur, Sirius plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un râle roque de sa gorge, lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid de la main de Sirius sur sa verge. Tous les deux brûlaient d'un désir ardent, la discrétion était loin d'être leur priorité ce soir. Ils avaient besoin d'assouvir leurs pulsions primitives.

Remus embrassa à pleine bouche l'homme qui lui faisait face et en profita pour le dévêtir. Après toutes ses années, son ami était encore très doué de ses mains. À son tour Remus, désirait contenter son amant. Il avait envie de le dévorer, tellement il l'aimait. Il descendit tout d'abord le long de son torse, laissant glisser sa langue, en des points sensibles. Il savait à quel point Sirius aimait ça. Puis il continua, jusqu'à l'entre-jambe. Sirius agrippa les cheveux de Remus, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant, embrasser son sexe. Toutes ces nuits d'amour passées ensembles, ressurgirent. Il avait oublié les plaisirs exquis de la chair. Dans ces rares moments d'intensité où il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'être aimé. Sa respiration sifflait d'excitation.

Remus s'allongea alors doucement sur le parquet, attirant Sirius à lui. Il termina de se déshabiller, pour sentir le corps nu de son amant contre le sien. Il voulait l'observer sous toutes ces coutures, admirer les parcelles noircies d'encre, qu'il aimait tant chez Sirius. Le contact dur du bois surpris Sirius et décupla son excitation. Tous deux nus contre le sol, Sirius pouvait enfin admirer la beauté du corps de son amant. Ce soir ce n'était pas son imagination qui le conduirait à l'extase, mais l'homme qu'il aimait en chair et en os. Ses longs doigts parcoururent de nouveau ces cicatrices qu'il aimait temps. Remus s'impatienta et le fit soudainement basculer, le plaquant fermement au sol. Son regard était fauve, il ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de Sirius, tout comme ils s'unirent tous deux, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même corps. Rythmé par les vas et viens d'un Remus de plus en plus insistant. Les deux hommes sentaient monter en eux l'ivresse des derniers instants, jusqu'à l'apogée de leur amour.

La respiration haletante, Remus se laissa tomber sur le côté. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager était si intense. Sirius vint se blottir auprès de Remus, installant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il était heureux, un sourire béat pendait à ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de Remus venir caresser son visage. Ces moments de tendresses post coïtal était tout aussi appréciable que l'acte sexuel en lui-même. En particulier, quand vous n'aviez pas eu le droit à ces moments privilégiés avec votre amant, depuis de nombreuses années. Ils restèrent là un instant, leur corps nus et luisants de sueur, collés l'un à l'autre, dans le plus grand des silences. Leur acte avait transcendé toutes paroles. Mais bientôt il fallait se lever et se rhabiller. Ils ne pourraient pas rester au milieu du salon pour l'éternité. Sirius fut celui qui rompit le silence.

 **\- Moony, toi et moi ça ne peut pas s'arrêter ici. On a tant d'années à rattraper. C'est vrai que l'avenir est incertain, mais de toute façon l'amour est incertain lui-même. Alors je t'en pris, qu'il nous reste une nuit ou bien l'éternité, profitons de ce temps ensemble.**

Alors que les deux hommes terminaient de s'habiller, Sirius appréhendait le silence de Remus. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses songes. Il tentait de faire la part des choses, entre fantasme et réalité. Il ignorait même si cette étreinte sensuelle était réelle ou bien s'il allait bientôt se réveiller d'un rêve doux amer. Remus sourit à Sirius, ce sourire semblait être différent. Le visage de Remus semblait enfin apaisé et Sirius n'avait pas vu son amant aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps.

 **\- De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Qui d'autre que toi, Padfoot, pour défaillir de plaisir devant mes cicatrices ?**

Il l'avait appelé Padfoot. Tout comme Sirius avait cessé d'appeler Remus, Moony, après "l'incident", Remus n'avait plus appelé Sirius, Padfoot, non plus. Par ce surnom, Remus en avait bien plus révélé sur ses sentiments, qu'en bien des discours. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'appeler de nouveau Padfoot, ce surnom appartenait au passé, avait-il pensé. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était chargé de tout l'amour et la considération que Remus portait à Sirius et par respect pour ces sentiments, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'utiliser de nouveau. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir, car ce soir était différent. Ce soir il avait renoué avec ce passé, qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir, l'embrassant et le chérissant, pour se construire un présent avec l'amour d'une vie.

 **\- Toi et moi on est misérable l'un sans l'autre. Mais cette nuit m'a rappelé qu'à deux la vie était plus supportable. Même s'il m'apparait qu'une éternité avec toi ne serait toujours pas suffisant.** Poursuivit Remus.

Sirius était heureux. Enfin. Il n'avait plus été heureux depuis si longtemps, mais Remus était là et il l'aimait toujours. La vie deviendrait supportable. La vie avait toujours été plus supportable avec Moony pensa-t-il. Sirius se jeta au coup de Remus, l'étreignant si fort, que le loup-garou avait l'impression que chaque os de son corps allait se briser sous le poids de cet amour. Sirius murmura ces quelques mots à l'oreille de celui qu'il aimait.

 **- _Cette nuit, je vais grimper à la lune, m'installer dans le croissant comme dans un hamac et je n'aurai absolument pas besoin de dormir pour rêver._**

A ces mots Remus déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de Sirius et ils montèrent tous deux dans la chambre de ce dernier. La nuit leur appartenait et, ils se devaient de redécouvrir chaque parcelle d'un corps qu'ils avaient oublié. Dans ce silence nocturne, l'un contre l'autre, ils pourraient faire taire le tumulte d'une guerre qui les avaient séparés.

* * *

 ** _*le dernier dialogue est une citation du livre "La mécanique du coeur" - Mathias Malzieu_**

 **RAR**

 **Ptitepointe2:**  
Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus heureux, justement parce que moi aussi j'adore ce couple et que je ne peux pas les imaginer séparés.  
Mais bon je vais me faire une raison, le drama c'est quand même un peu trop mon truc...

Merci encore pour ta gentille review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !

 **La Louve 51:**  
J'ai toujours pensé que Molly savait s'amuser malgré tout et puis, je trouve ce personnage adorable, d'où sa petite apparition. Mon affection pour le couple wolfstar est toute récente en fait. J'ai revu les films HP dernièrement et l'interprétation d'Alfonso Cuaron m'a juste frappée. C'est devenu évident qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Sirius et Remus (le réalisateur est apparemment vraiment allé dans ce sens). Depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à eux comme un couple et j'apprécie vraiment le fait que ça pourrait être possible. Toute la complexité des personnages et de leur possible relation, c'est ça qui est beau.

C'est pour ça que je ne laisse pas Remus et Sirius finir ensemble dans la première version. Pourtant, moi non plus je peux pas me résoudre à les laisser chacun de leur côté. Ainsi avec ces deux fins, chacun peut choisir ce qui convient le mieux.

Je suis particulièrement touchée par ta review et je te remercie pour ces gentils mots que tu as eu. J'espère que cette nouvelle conclusion te conviendra également. 

* * *

_A bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures._


End file.
